A Pilot, a Princess, and a Proposal
by Kith
Summary: Keith works up the nerve to pop the question.


The warm sun shone down on an idyllic Arusian summer day. The sky was a deep ocean blue. Soft fluffy clouds drifted lazily over head while below people, both members of the Arusian court and the common folk of Arus, lazed about or played and laughed with friends.

It had been weeks since the fake planet Doom had exploded and despite his bold claims Zarkon had not attacked, indeed he hadn't done as much as capture an Arusian spaceship since.

It was rare for the war weary planet to be at such peace and all on Arus reveled in it, letting the serenity of the day seep into them erasing at least for a time the bitter taste of war and conflict they were so used to.

There was one exception to the feelings of merriment who could not bring himself to join the revelers.

Keith, captain of the Voltron force, pilot of the black lion, was locked in a fierce and silent struggle... with himself.

He had always known his life and those of his friends were in danger every time they flew the might robot to defend freedom and justice in the galaxy. It was a risk he had accepted and had been at peace with.

That had changed when he had found Zarkon's son, Prince Lotor, willing to sacrifice an entire planet just for a chance at destroying them. It was a madness he couldn't understand. Destroying a world simply to defeat five people, it was inconceivable.

Sometimes Lotor would pull his punches and even defy his father to see to it that Princess Allura would remain safe, other times such as the last he didn't even seem to care about her.

Until now Keith had been content to leave his feelings for the young Princess unsaid; acknowledged only in a look or a brief touch of the hands. He had always felt there would be time to discuss such things after the Doomites had been driven from the planet and forced to leave it in peace.

Inside he had always felt that they would succeed no matter what came at them and that in the end she would reign as Queen of a peaceful, strong planet.

He was no longer so sure that they would survive the conflict if the Doomites would take such extreme measures, for how long before they came up with something they could not defend against?

Putting aside his doubts and fears for the future he made his decision. They couldn't be sure of the future anymore but they could at least be sure of each other. The time for looks and smiles was over. Tonight he would tell Allura how he felt. For as long as they would have, they would have it together.

His troubled mind calmed he headed for the castle stable. As soon as a stable boy could have his white stallion saddled he would go into town. He was going to make his declaration with style befitting a Princess!

Afternoon was giving way to evening when Keith returned to the Castle of Lions. His credit account was much smaller now but he had gotten everything he had wanted. Galaxy Alliance credit sticks were worth a goodly amount now on the Arusian market and he was also a well known public figure. While he wouldn't trade on his reputation as defender of Princess and planet for free items he did appreciate how it expedited things on occasion.

He dismounted and removed the bag hanging from the saddles pommel. "Rub him down and make sure he gets a good feeding," he told the stable boy. "It was a long ride."

The boy nodded taking the reins from Keith in one hand and patting the horse's neck with the other. "Of course Sir," he replied respectfully and led the horse toward the stables.

Keith gripped the bag firmly and headed toward his quarters, a small smile on his normally stoic face. He took the servants' passages wanting to avoid his friends, especially Allura, until he was ready.

He only encountered one person on his way, a laundry woman who was far more interested in sorting her basket than who else might be in the hallway and didn't even notice his passage.

Once in his room he used the intercom to have the kitchen send someone up to his room.

While he waited for the kitchen helper to arrive he went to his closet and pulled out a heavy sealed garment bag.

He placed it carefully on the bed and returned to his closet. In the bottom was a small lock box which he retrieved and placed next to the garment bag on his bed.

As he was returning to the closet a third time there was a knock on his door.

Through the peephole in the door he saw it was a man not only wearing the uniform of the kitchen staff but the head chef himself, and let him in. "I'm sorry to drag you all the way up here Raziel but I had in mind a special meal tonight and wanted you to make the order personally, but I didn't expect you to arrive yourself."

The head chef, a large man in a spotless white uniform who carried a large wooden spoon he wielded as if it were a scepter waved it lazily as if Keith's interruption of his routine was of no matter. "Think nothing of it Captain. You are far too thin and we must keep you in shape if you are to remain vigilant am I right?" He looked Keith up and down. "You are far too thin," he repeated, "You should pay more attention to Hunk, he is a man who properly nourishes himself for a man's labors."

Keith laughed despite a valiant effort to remain calm. Raziel while not 'fat' was a large bear of a man who looked like he could take that bear, roast it and eat it himself, and all without messing up his uniform. "If I ate like Hunk I wouldn't fit in my flight suit," he protested.

"Bah, you are the leader of the Voltron force, we would simply order that your uniform be let out once you achieved a respectable weight." He clapped his hands sharply before rubbing them together. "Be that as it may, you did not call Raziel here to lecture you, and we are sure Nanny does enough of that for two such small men. Come, what is it you desire?"

Keith opened the bag he had brought from town and handed several smaller bags to the cook explaining the dish he desired to be prepared.

Raziel's eyes lit up. "It will be a pleasure Captain I assure you. Raziel seldom gets to practice his culinary arts on dishes that deserve his talent. I knew you would not let me down. Thank you."

Keith was amazed at the man. He himself was a barely passable cook, and did not enjoy the chore at all. Yet here the large cook stood, sincerely thanking him for the chance to make the elaborate and time consuming meal as if he was a Galaxy Alliance recruit given a three day pass. "I bought enough so that there should be extra when you are finished. I hope you can use them in something for yourself.

"The Captain is too kind." Raziel stood and bowed slightly. "Tonight you shall feast as never before. Your food will be prepared by Raziel's own skilled hands and he shall put forth all his efforts into making this a meal unlike any you have ever had before."

Keith laughed again and saw the big man to the door with thanks.

Returning to the closet again Keith removed a pair of shoes and placed them on the bed with what he had removed previously.

Satisfied he locked the door to his quarters and with a last look at the bag he had gotten in town he went to shower and make himself presentable.

* * *

It was half an hour before the court normally sat down to dinner that a page knocked on the door to Allura's study.

"Come in," she called not looking up from the book of Arusian laws she was looking over. There was a problem of land rights had come up between two of her Dukes and Coran had deemed it the kind of problem she could attend to for the necessary experience she would one day need as Queen.

She was to come to a decision and later he would tell her if he deemed it to be the right one.

Regardless he would not over rule her in front of the lesser nobility.

"Highness." The page bowed from the doorway. "Captain Keith sent me to tell you that he requests your presence on in the east solar at your earliest convenience."

Allura was startled at the request but it sounded far more enjoyable than pouring over obscure law books and it was nearly time for dinner anyway. "Thank you, I shall accept his invitation and arrive presently."

"Your will, Highness," the page acknowledged and bowed from the room.

* * *

The east solar was so named because it was on the upper east side of the castle and its walls were made of a substance while almost as hard as the metal used elsewhere it offered no obstruction to the sunlight flooding into it. The area had been set up as a verdant flower garden and when lit by the soft glows of sunset was breathtaking. The plants were stunning and in the controlled atmosphere of the solar were always in flower and their subtle smells helped put one at their ease.

In the middle of the room where there was normally a small bench positioned so that its occupant could observe the setting sun to best advantage was instead a small table set for two. Fine china place settings, crystal glasses and red napkins freshly folded were all that could be seen. The plates as well as both chairs sat empty.

She walked slowly to the table and looked around, seeing no one she ran a finger gently around the rim of one of the fine glasses listening to it sing softly.

"You look lovely Allura," Keith said stepping up behind her. "Please, allow me." He slid out of the chairs out and held it for her to be seated.

"Thank you Keith," she said accepting the proffered seat.

"You are very welcome Princess." He stepped around the table toward his own seat.

Allura gasped at the sight of him. He was dressed immaculately in a Galaxy Alliance dress uniform. A white tunic set firmly across his strong shoulders. The golden stitching of the captain's shoulder bars gleamed as if real gold in the sunset. His silver rank pin shone at his neckline while a collection of medals and awards proclaimed his proud service and many brave acts from his left pectoral.

The tunic so sharply pressed as to be completely straight and wrinkle free was held across his tight stomach by a spotless white belt, the brass buckle shined until it looked like gold. On his forearms as his shoulder were back and red captain's bars. His white gloves were as immaculate as they could possibly be and fit onto his strong hands like a second skin. Stark white pants trailed down and into boots made such a glossy black they seemed nearly white in reflected sunlight. Before her stood a poster perfect Galaxy Alliance Officer—clean, sharp strong and honorable.

He stood at rigid attention but unlike so many he did not look unnatural in the rigid pose. Instead he looked controlled poised and powerful, a tiger fully aware of his power and content to let others see it for themselves without having to show off.

"Highness, your permission to join your table?" he asked politely, the formal request to join a ruler of Arus at repast.

"Captain, you have our permission to join us for this meal," she responded formally, using the royal 'we' and then smiled. "Keith you look wonderful, but what's the occasion? Is some GA admiral coming and I didn't get word?"

Keith took his seat with a smile. "No Admiral, Ambassador or diplomat. Just a simple pilot who would like to eat with a Princess."

She giggled and looked at the empty plates. "You pilots eat light."

Keith reached out and struck a small crystal bell with a finger. Its clear ping sang through the solar and moments later Raziel and an assistant appeared. His hands were empty, his spoon of a scepter gone, his helper on the other hand struggled under a large silver platter.

"Princess, it brings Raziel great pleasure to bring to you the feast that Captain requested in your honor." He motioned his helper over. "To begin, we have braised pheasant. Lightly seasoned with the freshest of thyme and rosemary and brought to a delicate golden brown with Raziel's own hands for her highness's delicate palate. We serve it with a delectable chestnut sauce made with newly churned butter and three freshly squeezed lemons." With as much solemnity as if conferring a patent of nobility he removed two crystal dishes from the platter and placed them before his Princess and Keith. "To drink, since the noble Captain did not specify a wine with which to enjoy your most scrumptious dinner Raziel has taken upon himself to select a five hundred year old red pinot noir from Tyrus." He bowed low and stood again. "Raziel will now leave you so that you may delight your palate with his wonderful cooking and yourselves with your wonderful company." With that he departed.

"Oh Keith this is wonderful!" Allura exclaimed delightedly.

"I'm glad you're happy Allura," he said sincerely.

When she extended her hand toward her cutlery he reached out and took it in his own. "Allura," he said when she looked into his eyes. His heart was suddenly pounding in his chest and he could barely hear himself for the sound of its pounding. "Before we eat, I have something I'd like to say."

"Yes Keith?" She asked, seeming to pull him into her soft blue eyes.

"Allura, we could have died on that fake planet Doom. We barely got off of it in time; we don't even know if Lotor or Merla escaped. We've been friends for years now and realizing how easily we could have died made me realize just how close that friendship was." Without breaking his gaze into her eyes he withdrew a blue velvet box from his pocket. "I realized that friendship wasn't what I felt for you, not all that I feel for you." He opened the box and placed it on the table before her.

Inside was a beautiful platinum necklace. The chain was done in a figaro style rather than a conventional chain necklace. In the middle of the chain was fastened a golden replica of the crest of the Arusian royal house and Voltron. It had been done in full relief, the two red quadrants of the shield made of ruby, the blues done in sapphire, while the white bar separating them was a pale opal.

He cleared his throat nervously. "I know that as Arus' ruler the only ring you can wear is the signet ring of your office, but it's traditional on my home culture to give one, so I had this necklace made instead."

He picked up the box and slipped out of his chair and onto one knee. "Allura, will you marry me?"

Allura's beautiful eyes were wide as she looked down at the handsome captain kneeling before her. She could see the love and admiration blazing in his eyes as he looked up at her begging her to accept. She looked down at the necklace in the box knowing what it must have cost him, and how sweet it was he had checked into Arusian traditions and custom and so well meshed them with his own. She delicately moistened suddenly dry lips with her tongue and with held out a trembling hand to him indicating he should rise. "Keith I'm over whelmed, I knew how I felt for you but I wasn't sure if you felt as strongly for me."

His breathing quickened and he felt tears stinging his eyes. "So you'll marry me?"

"No."

"Allura?" he gasped, feeling as if Voltron's blazing sword had impaled him. "Why?" The box holding the necklace fell from nerveless fingers and clattered to the ground.

"Keith. You said it yourself when we sat down. I am a Princess, High Princess of Arus, you are just a simple pilot." She looked at him wanting him to understand. "You're my friend, my dear friend and I am, fond, of you; but that doesn't change the facts. I will one day rule my planet, you're an off world commoner, a soldier. There can never be anything between us."

"But..."

"I'm sorry Keith, but there is no way, I am the crowned Princess of Arus."

Keith looked down at the ground in abject despair. He had poured his heart out to her. He had risked his life for her time and time again, fought to free her planet from a cruel dictator who saw her and her people as nothing more than cattle, slaves to power his war machine.

"You do understand don't you Keith?" she asked putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. "We can always be friends at least."

The dark despair that held him enthralled caught and ignited into blazing anger. "Princess?"

"Yes Keith?"

"You can go sit on your crown for all I care."

"What!"

He shrugged her hand off and spun to face her, eyes blazing with hurt, shame, and rage. "If it wasn't for me and my friends, you would have no planet. When we arrived here you were nothing but a scared sniveling little girl hiding in her parents' castle terrified that Zarkon would come back any day and take you!"

"Keith!"

"If it wasn't for me and my friends you would be princess of NOTHING except Lotor's bed! We have fought, bled, and nearly died for your precious planet, so you can have your thrice damned crown!" He was roaring now, any resemblance to the calm team captain washed away by his bleeding heart.

"A Princess can't just marry..." she began but he cut her off.

"Sven nearly died for your planet, he was taken from Ebb and tortured for being a member of the Voltron force. He endured unspeakable pain and almost lost his sanity so you could play Princess of the Palace! Well I'm glad he's smarter than I am. He proposed to a woman who loved him. Not a girl who is so blinded by her rank and pretty position."

She was silent now.

"I may be a commoner and a soldier, Princess," he said the title as if it was a disgusting oath, "but I would rather be dirt born and dirt poor and know that I am no better or worse than any other sentient being than think that it's my parents that make me special. I hope Doom is defeated Allura, and I hope you enjoy your throne and your court and your life. I've risked mine too many times, I won't waste any more of it." He snapped to attention and saluted. "Good bye highness." He did a smart about face and stalked off.

Allura stood in stunned silence for several moments then left through the opposite door.

* * *

Raziel showed up later with the desert course and frowned to see both the Princess and the Captain going, and shockingly his delicious masterpiece untouched. "Raziel has never been so insulted," he fumed. "I did not mind cooking such a wonderful treat for them. I do not mind that they chose to indulge other appetites instead of eating, well not much. But to leave Raziel's perfection made edible here to be eaten by someone who can not fully appreciate its magnificence?" He picked up the food. "Almost unforgivable! Raziel shall find someone who always appreciates fine cuisine to enjoy its pleasures!" With that the insulted cook set off down the hall in search of the woman of his own dreams, Nanny.

END


End file.
